


Peter 1

by longnationalnightmare



Series: chaser, shot [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, IT Stands for Intergenerational Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: everybody hates you / everybody wishes that you were dead
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Violent Self-loathing
Series: chaser, shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Peter 1




End file.
